Special day
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Happy Birthday Haru! I dont write to many romantic fic, so i hope you like it What will happen in Haru birthday. Secuele of "After the battle" oneshot you dont have to read it to understand this fic but if you want to do it.


_Ok i did this today (I didnt knew it was Haru birthday xD) but i wanted to make something of this two so here we go. The story is situated after what happens in my other fic "After the Battle" . By the way im trying a new way of writing (If dont know what i mean look at my other fic, "After the battle") to practice for my english analysis class, so sorry if i make mistakes :)_

_**RE-EDITED VERSION XD**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I dont own KHR_

**Happy Birthday**

It was May 3 already, for somepeople is just another day, but for a young woman doesnt; it was her birthday. When Haru woke up in her room of the Vongola mansion, she was hopeing to pass this wonderfull day with her friends, like when they where younger.

After she was already dressed she went outside her room and went to Tsuna´s office, she always went there to say good morning not only to him, also to the guardians that normally would be with him. She was really happy when she arrived in front of the door, so she opened it quickly.

But oh surprise, the office was alone, no Tsuna, no guardians. Haru just had a confused face when Reborn apperead behind her, "Ciaossu Haru, Happy birthday". Haru turned around and smiled to Reborn, "Thanks Reborn-Chan, ammm... Do you know where is Tsuna-San and the others?" "Dame-Tsuna and the guardians are all out on a mission, they will comeback tomorrow" "Hahi! All of them!" "Yeah, they said that they wanted to stay and went tomorrow, but...lets say that they where convinced by force..." (A/N: Traduction, Reborn fired them with Leon until they accepted) "Oh...thanks Reborn-Chan, i think im going to the kitchen then...".

Haru was a bit upset, but at least she could pass her day with her friends, but when she arrived to the kitchen she didnt expected to see it like a desert. No Kyoko, no I-Pin, no Bianchi...it was alone. She went to the table and saw a note:

"Haru-Chan, happy birthday! We were trying to prepare breakfest but something went wrong and we need to go to the store. Will be back soon

Love Kyoko, I-Pin, Bianchi"

After she readed the note, Haru just made a cofee and sitted alone. Thats how she passed the first hours of her birthday, she was sad that none of her friends where there but decided to forget about that and at least clean the place before they comeback. The truth is, the mansion was really big, she couldnt clean it all alone, also couldnt think on what to clean first. At the end she begined with the hall of the mansion and when she was about to start with the kitchen, she heard some explosions coming from the hall. "Hahi! Whats going on!" Haru run to the hall from where some yellings where coming "Sorry Gokudera! I wont do it again!" "Of course not because im sending you to hell rigth now!" Haru just saw Lambo running to her, he passed by her side rushed "Hi Haru, happy birthday, sorry but i got to run!" "What?" The next thing she saw when she turned around was just black because of the collision she had with the Storm guardian.

She was down on the floor when she opened her eyes and saw Gokudera beside her recovering from the collision. "Stupid cow...when i get him i will..." "Now what happened with Lambo, Hayato?" "Ha...Haru! dont scare me like that stupid woman!" "Hahi! Scare you! You where the one that bumped with me! I should be the one scared with...Where´nt all of you in a mision?" Gokudera went up and helped Haru to get her up, "We where...until that stupid cow got both of us lost, we didnt have any other option that to comeback here". "Oh so you just came back for that..." Haru was a little sad after Gokudera said that, when he looked her he just lifted her head a bit and kissed her, "Stupid woman, did you really think i forgot what day is today? Im not that baseball idiot" Haru´s face was a bit red after that, the only thing she could do was hug him, "Thanks Hayato" He put his hand on her head and smiled , "Happy Birthday..."

"What happened here!" Gokudera and Haru runned to the hall when they heared someone there, when they arrived they saw Tsuna, Kyoko and the others where in front of them with a shocked look on they´re eyes. The reason, with the dynamites that Gokudera throwed to Lambo the hall was completly destroyed, Haru just saw all the effort she made to leave it clean dissapeared in that instant. After Gokudera said sorry to Tsuna for not being on the mission, and that Haru and the girls cleaned the hall...again, they all celebrated Haru´s birthday.

After the party, Haru was out of the mansion seeing the dark sky filled with stars, Gokudera went to her side and looked the sky with her until he decided to break the silence between them. "Haru..." , "Yes Hayato?" "I...im sorry for what happened in the hall, for the explosion, the collision...", "Oh forget about that, i think im getting used to it jeje", Gokudera smiled at her and got something out of his pocket. "Miura Haru...would you...would you accept being my wife?" . Haru was surprised and started to cry a bit just to answer him, "yes...Yes! Yes! i want to Hayato!" Haru went to his arms while Gokudera put his hands around her waist, this day was definitely her best birthday ever...

_Like i said before, i dont know how i managed to write this xD Im not the type that writes love stories, but with this two x3 its just something that appered in my mind during class _

_Thanks all of you for the reviews and specially to Cloudy Days 12 for the corrections she made to my fic, it was her review that made me decide to edit the fic n n_

_And for those that told me to keep on with more GokuHaru fics, well, lets see what happen, maybe for Gokudera´s birthday i make another xD_

_Well, hope you like it more now that i corrected it , thanks again for all n n_


End file.
